


Fluorescent Adolescent

by fortunate_cookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Clueless Ron, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, both pine so much oh my gOD, but when tho is the question, jk they're gonna kiss, lots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunate_cookie/pseuds/fortunate_cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears groaning and then a familiar voice snarl from beneath him,"Get the bloody hell off of me whoever you are, and pray that I don't hex you into oblivion when I get up" </p><p>"Draco?" </p><p>The platinum blonde beneath him stiffens. Harry lifts his head up just enough to be able to meet Draco's sharp, silver eyes. </p><p>Then he <em>feels</em> it. </p><p>or the one where draco and harry are soul mates and everyone knows but ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a crushed apple and a clueless weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Technicolor Beat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6052734)
> 
> this took a long time because i've been going through some rough stuff so i apologize for the lateness. but here it is ! it's in chapters because it started to get too long aha. hope you like it !
> 
> IMPORTANT: you gotta read the first fic in order to understand what's happening ! but also, you do you

Draco was going to die. 

His life was going to end here in the Great Hall during lunch. In a room full of people he really couldn't care less about (well except one) he was to meet the end. 

By the looks Harry's annoying friends were giving him, he'd say he was lucky they haven't killed him off right here and now. Not that he couldn't take the two Gryffindors, because he is a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's do not lose. Although, the bushy one could give him a run for his money and that he has a lot of. 

Hermione is glaring at him in a way that would make any mother proud. Pursed lips, tense folded arms, and honey brown eyes so sharp it made Draco wince when he made eye contact. The weasel, well he's not really glaring at him like his bushy haired girlfriend. The red-headed git looks like he'll actually implode. His face is the same bright fiery color of his hair and he's gripping the apple in his hand so hard, juice starts to run down his freckled arm. 

"Erm, guys? Mind if we sit down?" 

All three people snap their heads to Harry, giving him a look that said "Are you fucking kidding me?" The black haired boy steps back and gives them a sheepish grin. 

_How did it all come to this?_ Draco thought, and a grimace took over his face as he remembered: 

It was about half way into lunch when Harry came running...no...sprinting into the Great Hall laughing like a madman, Draco Malfoy hot on his heels. The Slytherin had chased Harry all the way from the Room of Requirement (the two had made quite the discovery there) and to the Great Hall. The bespectacled boy made it about two feet in front of the table where he usually eats before he felt a body tackle his and both went down in a heap of laughter and curses. 

Draco pinned him down and leaned forward so close he could feel the exhausted puffs of air from the boy hit his cheeks. He quirked his lips into an almost smile and was about to enact his revenge (he was thinking a good light hexing would serve him well) when he felt the boy beneath him stiffen. He quickly searched the boys face to see what was wrong. Harry's emerald eyes were wide with shock and his tan cheeks were rosy, both from exertion and embarrassment. 

Then Draco had remembered where he was, and leapt off of the black-haired boy as if he were something dangerous. He stood up and looked around whilst dusting himself off to see if anyone noticed. Only a few pair of eyes were staring at him and he locked eyes with Blaise who raised his dark eyebrows at the blonde. Other than that, no one seemed to pay the two any mind. 

The blonde looked back to boy still lying on the floor spread eagle and chuckled. He took a step toward the raven and extended a delicate hand out while bowing forward slightly. The boy on the floor looked at the hand outstretched toward him and grinned, accepting the blonde's hand. 

Draco gently yanked Harry up and tugged him forward causing the raven to stumble slightly into him. Both boys grinned at each other, blushes obvious. 

A throat cleared and it brought both boys back to reality. Draco stilled when realized he was still holding onto Harry's hand, and jerked his own back as if he were burned. Harry frowned at the action but understood. The raven slowly looked to his right, where his friends are sat. He smiled guiltily at the looks of confusion and anger coming from Ron and Hermione. Then he looked to Draco and tried not to laugh at his soulmate looking obviously uncomfortable being put into this situation. 

_His soulmate._

Harry smiles softly. 

So now they're here, Draco getting sent death glares by Harry's friends and Harry trying to pacify everyone. 

Harry said something about "we" and "sit with you guys" and Draco nearly snapped his neck turning his head and giving Harry an incredulous look. 

"Harry. Would you mind explaining what on earth _he_ is doing here?" 

Hermione's tight voice had Harry rethinking every bad thing he ever did and apologizing for every single one of them. The raven moved subconsciously toward the blonde still standing beside him. 

"Right. Well Hermione...that is an excellent question! You always ask the best questions. You're brilliant you know? Do know how brilliant you are? So...very...brilliant...", Harry trailed off having no idea how to break the news to his two best friends that his sworn enemy since he was eleven, is his soulmate. Also, that Harry has maybe had a deeply repressed crush on him since their fourth year. 

The brunette gives Harry a confused look then looks back and forth from Harry to Draco. 

"Harry, I'm fully aware of how intelligent I am but thank you for the compliment. What I am not understanding, is why this...he...tackled you just now. And for that matter, why on earth you gave us the assumption that he was to sit with us? Here. At our table. _For Gryffindors._ " 

Harry's head was swimming from the onslaught of questions being thrown at him. He opens his mouth then closes it, fishmouthing for about fifteen seconds before Draco takes pity on him. 

"What Harold-" 

"-Harry" 

"-here is trying to say is that he was just trying to be polite and thought it nice to ask if I could join you lot. However, I must decline because I do not sit with Gryffindors"  
The looks of pure hatred Hermione and Ron gave him from the last comment didn't go unnoticed by either boy. 

Hermione glares at Draco harder, a spark of curiosity in her eyes and asks,"Since when do you call him anything other than 'Potter'?" 

Draco stiffens at the question. 

_Well shite._

The platinum blonde looks to Harry silently, pleading with his eyes for some sort of backup. Harry nods and opens his mouth to answer when Hermione cuts in with another question, one that made the blood in both boy's veins run cold. 

"Harry....where is your tattoo?" 

\---- 

It was a simple question Hermione asked. 

Harry was grateful that right after she asked her question, lunch was signaled over by the food disappearing and the students started getting up and leaving all at once saving Harry from answering the bushy haired girl. 

The raven smiled nervously at his friends and turned to Draco only to find him gone. His brow furrowed and he searched for his soul mate in the sea of bustling students. His emerald eyes caught sight of familiar blonde hair but it disappeared as soon as it came. He turned back to his best friends, both of whom were frowning at his forearm. 

Hermione snapped her eyes up to meet Harry, a determined honey brown fire burning into emerald. She then gripped Harry's wrist so tight there were sure to be red finger markings left later. Wincing, Harry goes along with the brunette as she drags him out of the Great Hall, Ron in tow and looking just as furious. 

She drags him all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and throws Harry onto the loveseat by the fireplace ordering him to, "Sit and do not even _think_ about getting up". The brunette looked around and saw that there were people in the common room and she was having none of that. 

"If anyone wishes to keep their arms and legs, I would advise you leave the common room this instant. If anyone wishes for their arms and legs to become permanently cursed off, then stay", the Gryffindor witch announced with a sweet and malevolent smile. 

Harry has never seen a group of people move as quickly and chaotically as these did. He swallowed thickly, thinking about the impending doom awaiting him. The raven looked to his other best friend, seeing the redhead smiling with pride at his girlfriend. 

"Right. Now that we're alone I have three questions for you Harry James Potter. Three questions that you will answer right now and honestly", Hermione demanded with no room for debate. 

Harry felt a little like a child being scolded by his mother, his head down and hands fiddling nervously in his lap. 

"My first question is why are you and Draco being so...friendly, with one another? My second is, who touched you there Harry and why haven't you told us? Your best friends", Hermione's voice was shaking and Harry couldn't tell if it was with rage or with hurt. 

Harry didn't answer right away, his heart rabitting in his chest. He could hear it pounding in his ear drums. Could feel it vibrating his body, shaking him to the very core. 

_This is impossible._

"Oi, Harry. Come on mate, look at us" 

Ron's quietly furious voice had Harry looking up at his best friends. Both were looking at him with hurt, anger, and confusion swimming in their eyes. The bespectacled boy's heart ached for hurting those closest to him. Even if he technically didn't lie to them, he still feels awful. The raven haired boy took a deep breath, then spoke. 

"Listen. It only just happened today, and it's not like I wasn't going to tell you guys. I never thought this would happen. Not in a million years...", Harry trailed off looking at his lap before speaking up again,"I...it's complicated...I don't know how to explain it. Draco....he was, _nice_ to me on the first day. Ron you remember that right?-" 

The redhead nods in agreement, eyes widening at the memory that left both him and Harry speechless at the time. 

"-Well, him and I haven't really been acting like "arch enemies" toward each other lately, and today he sat with me in Charms. Both of you saw that. Right, well I got to thinking that maybe it was time to get over being enemies with him and I told him to meet me near the Room of Requirement. So he did, and we got to talking and we both came to the agreement to be civilized with each other and stop fighting. Then he...and my wrist..." Harry couldn't finish, too afraid of what his friends would say. What they would think of him. 

Of him and Draco. _Of Draco._

Harry thinks he fancies Draco quite a bit. He thinks maybe deep down he always did. Even when Draco was being a complete arsehole, Harry thinks he still fancied him. He likes the way Draco speaks his mind, not caring a bit what other people think. Likes the way Draco is secretly a genius when it comes to Potions (he may have watched the blonde one too many times in class). Harry holds in a smile from thinking about him. 

Hermione said nothing, just looked at Harry the same way someone would look when they've finally figured out a particularly hard equation. Ron just looked grossed out, probably at the idea of someone even being friendly with the evil ferret. 

The silence in the room left a deafening ringing in the three student's ears. Harry was absolutely terrified of what his friends would say. He thinks he told them enough for them to have it figured out. He couldn't say it all again if they didn't. 

Ron still looked confused, but also less angry so that was a good sign. The redhead finally cracked a smile and went over to sit by Harry on the loveseat. He slung an arm around the bespectacled boy and grinned at him,"Well I can't say I'm completely comfortable with the idea of you being all buddy-buddy with the ferret-erm..I mean Malfoy but whatever. If it makes you happy then I guess I'll put up with him. But I do have one question for ya..." 

At that, both Hermione and Harry looked to the freckled boy. Harry nodded his head as a way of telling him to continue. 

"Who _is_ your soulmate?"


	2. treacle tarts and a teary eyed harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has noodle arms and Draco can't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy! draco loves seeing harry blush but doesn't everyone?

As soon as the students started leaving the Great Hall, Draco took the chance to disappear within the bustling crowd. He felt a little bad leaving Harry to deal with that terrible duo, but not bad enough to go back. 

_I didn't even get to eat lunch thanks to those wankers._

Draco thinks he'll sneak some food from the kitchens later, the house elves practically adore him much to his surprise, so he doesn't think that should be a problem. Stomach growling and signature sneer in place, the platinum blonde makes his way to the Slytherin common room. He knows Blaise knows somethings up, could practically see the cogs turning when he made contact with his obsidian eyes. 

Slytherins may be known for their cunning nature but they can be quite intuitive as well. 

He's not really worried about what Blaise would think about the whole situation. The ebony Italian was his go-to person when the blonde needed to vent about something—that _something_ 90 percent of the time being Harry Potter. 

Draco feels his cheeks heat up as he hadn't really realized until now, that he's maybe fancied the bespectacled boy for longer that he initially thought. The blonde shoves past students—a lot of whom give him dirty looks—and finally reaches the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He says the password with practiced ease and waltzes in. 

"Oh Draco, glad you could finally join us" 

At the sound of the familiar voice, said boy freezes for half a second then quickly collects himself. He looks over to see Pansy and Blaise both lounging on the large plush sofa looking at him with calculating gazes. Pansy delicately tucks a dark strand of hair behind her ear then gestures for Draco to sit with them. He looks to Blaise who is struggling not to smile. If it were anyone else they wouldn't think anything was different with the always poker-faced Italian, but Draco knew him a lot better than most people. 

Slowly making his way to the other Slytherins, Draco wills his mind to clear up so he can explain himself properly. He sits on the large plush armchair across from the sofa, folding one leg over the other and propping his arms on the armrests. He's trying to look as nonchalant as possible. 

A throat clearing makes Draco sit up a hair straighter. 

"So." 

"...So" 

A shuffling of feet and a sniffle. 

"Your tattoo is gone", Blaise said with a poorly conceived smirk. 

"My...tattoo is gone" Draco self consciously rubbed his forearm while trying to maintain eye contact. 

The platinum blonde could see in his peripheral vision Pansy becoming restless, her perfectly manicured nails tapping sharply against the couch's armest's wood detailing. The Slytherin witch is burning a hole into the side of Draco's head with hooded, amber eyes. Draco can feel it in the air; the tension and the undeniable _awkwardness_ of it all. 

"Now Draco darling, I would _love_ for you to tell us where your tattoo is" Pansy cut in, red lips stretched wide in a sickly sweet smile. Pansy knows where Draco's tattoo is, she just wants to get a reaction out of her friend. 

The blonde's jaw tightened. He knows his friend's are taking the piss out of him so he gives them both a good glare before slouching in his chair, completely defeated. He gives his friends since first year a look that says "Do I have to?"-a last minute feeble attempt to get out of it- and when both nod solemnly in sync, the blonde's face wilts. 

"Right. Okay. Well it's not on my arm anymore as you two can see..." 

"Yes Draco we're well aware as we have eyes. Two of them in fact!" Pansy adds, voice sarcastically cheerful. 

Blaise holds back a laugh behind a dark hand and Draco sends the Italian a very Malfoyish glare with sharp, grey eyes. 

"Anyway", Draco sends both of his friends a look daring them to tease him again "...this only just happened today! I didn't think it would ever happen...and especially not with—oh nevermind that right now. Yes, your assumptions are correct. I found my soulmate. I found the person I'm meant to be with forever. The person destined for me-written in the stars and whatnot. So there you have it. I've told you and now I must go. I missed lunch and need food. Now." 

Draco ends his short speech and goes to stand but an invisible force sends him back. 

"Ah ah ah.." Pansy tuts smiling, wand pointed straight at the platinum blonde. 

"Classy Parkinson, very classy" Draco sneers, struggling under the spell Pansy held him down with. 

"Why thank you Draco darling", Pansy sing songs and sends him a wink. 

"So, are you not going to tell us who your soulmate is?" Blaise inquiries, still struggling to keep a straight face. 

Draco gives them both a desperate look—one that says: please don't make me do this. His friends look to each other than back to their friend. The teasing looks on their faces slowly melted into ones of concern. Pansy's perfectly shaped brows were furrowed in concern while Blaise folded his hands together; a sign that he was in deep thought. 

It was quiet in the Slytherin common room besides the crackling fireplace that burned all year long. Draco thinks about telling them. He thinks that their reactions could go either way. That they would either hate him or simply not care at all. He doesn't like either of those reactions actually. He wants them to care—at least a little. He fancies Harry. He really does, and it has nothing to do with the fact that they’re soulmates. Draco thinks he's always liked him (he has). He's liked Harry even when's he's hated him. Which...well he's never truly hated Harry but he's had his moments where he's wanted to hex his balls off. 

So he doesn't want to lose him. Harry. He knows if he fancies the bespectacled boy then he shouldn't care about what other people think. But these are Draco's closest friends and it's hard not to care. Draco is not going to choose between his friends or Harry. If it comes down to them making him choose between them and Harry, then Draco is going to find a way to have both. 

The platinum blonde took a deep breath and opens his mouth to tell them— 

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY CAT" 

Millicent Bulstrode storms into the common room looking frantic, startling the three Slytherins. Pansy whips her head toward the commotion, her concentration taken off of Draco which gives the blonde a chance to slip away quietly. He looks back to see Blaise watching him. Draco's silver eyes widen for a fraction of a second before the Italian gives him what would be considered a smile, and that's all Draco sees before he slips out. 

\---- 

Harry just narrowly avoided answering Ron's question by Dean and Seamus galloping into the room and coming straight for Ron. The duo started hounding the redhead with questions about his brother's shop and if he could sneak them some puking pastels. Harry slowly slipped away but not before catching Hermione's eye and sharing a nod of understanding with her. 

He'd missed lunch so he decided to sneak into the kitchens for something to hold him over until dinner. He slipped out of the common room and used the secret hallway Fred and George told him about his third year. Stomach giving a quiet protest the closer he got to his destination Harry shushed it, index finger pressing against his lips. He came across the familiar suit of armor and he grinned knowing the kitchens were right around the corner. Unruly raven hair bouncing as he quickened his pace, Harry is just about to reach the door to the kitchens when he collides with another body and promptly falls on top of them with a painful thud. 

Harry hears groaning and then a familiar voice snarl from beneath him,"Get the bloody hell off of me whoever you are, and pray that I don't hex you into oblivion when I get up" 

"Draco?" 

The platinum blonde beneath him stiffens. Harry lifts his head up just enough to be able to meet Draco's sharp, silver eyes. 

_Then he feels it._

The sudden warmth in his chest and the sudden need to hold and feel the boy beneath him. Harry realizes their chest are pressed closely together. Their tattoos pressed together. Only the fabric of their shirts keeping them apart. Draco must have felt something too because the Slytherin's eyes widen, comically so, and the two stare at one another lost in each other eyes. 

Harry thinks he's leaning down or is Draco leaning up? Their heads barely get to move a fraction of an inch, before a weak voice interrupts. 

"Excuse Winky, Young Master Potter and Master Malfoy sir, but Winky heard a loud sound. Is Master Potter and Master Malfoy alright?" a house elf asks, standing in the doorway of the kitchens. 

Harry snaps his head toward the voice, then smiles politely at the house elf, "Yes we're alright. Thank you Winky and remember you can call me Harry. You don't have to call me Master" 

Winky looks at Harry with their abnormally large eyes in horror of forgetting what Master Harry told him. The house elf quickly bows their head and apologizes. Harry shakes his head in amusement, telling the house elf that they needn't apologize. The elf quickly apologizes for apologizing before they realized their mistake, and go to apologize again when Harry lets out a breathless laugh and tells them gently to please fix him two ice packs. The elf nods and scurries into the kitchens, leaving the door open. 

Harry chuckles before remembering...right...he's still lying on Draco. Draco beneath him. Draco's legs tangled with his. Harry quickly looks back to see the blonde giving him a look that Harry can't quite decipher. Then the blonde shakes his head and blushes furiously while turning his head to the side. The tips of Draco's ears are red and _oh_ that's really fucking cute. Harry leaps off of the blonde beneath him before Draco can feel just how much Harry fancies him. 

The blonde doesn't get up immediately, just lies on the floor staring off to the side. Harry looks at Draco's profile and mentally notes that the blonde has a really nice jawline, and nose and lips and face... 

"Don't just stand there ogling me you fluffy twit, help me up" 

Draco's voice breaks Harry out of his...he wasn't ogling—just _admiring_. Nevertheless, Harry blushes shooting out a hand toward the Slytherin. Which Draco takes, remembering the situation with Harry just like this when he was eleven but his position flipped, smirking slightly. 

Their hands clasp together and Harry kind of doesn't want to let go because Draco has surprisingly smooth hands; a little cold (not surprising) but Harry can also feel the callouses along his otherwise soft palm. Most likely a result of years of Quidditch. Yet, the raven quite likes the feel of them, he absentmindedly runs his middle finger along one of them. 

Then something occurs to him. 

"Fluffy twit?" 

Draco feels his cheeks heat up, but grins anyway. The blonde reaches over and tugs at a stray, dark curl, "Well of course. I mean look at you. Your hair is an absolute bird's nest" 

Acting offended, the bespectacled boy let's out an indignant huff and turns to jokingly stomp into the kitchens. Snickering, Draco follows close behind. 

Once the two walk in, all of the house elves great them kindly and excitedly. They usher them to sit at the small table (most likely summoned by one of the elves). The duo nod and go to sit. As soon as they do, food appears before them. 

It's as if the elves knew what the two boys wanted, because Harry's favorite dessert—treacle tart, sat right in front of him. Of course there were sandwiches, fruit, bread, and other small meal foods too. Harry looked across from him to see Draco eyeing the black pepper turkey sandwich with vigor and laughed softly to himself. 

He hadn't realized he was staring again until he felt a small poke on his arm and was surprised to see the house elf from before holding two ice packs. The Gryffindor boy smiled sheepishly, thanking the elf. 

"Here", Harry holds out the ice pack to the boy in front of him. 

"Pardon?" 

At Draco's confused look, Harry handed the blonde the ice pack which he took gingerly. 

"For whatever's hurting. I practically slammed into you and I know I'm not the lightest person to have on top of you" Harry explained, blushing slightly at his choice of words at the last part. 

Seeing Harry's cheeks color, Draco flushes a little too and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. 

"Thank you, Harry" 

This made said boy grin from ear to ear and Draco had to look away. He thinks to himself _too bright._

"Also I agree. You are unbelievably heavy for someone who has noodle arms" 

"Oi! I do not have noodle arms!" 

"Yes you do. They're all..noodly like this", the blonde demonstrates by spreading his arms out and wiggling them. The blonde thinks he's doing a rather good job demonstrating what noodles looks like. Then Draco hears a sound that makes him freeze. 

Harry is giggling. 

Not laughing. Not chuckling. But giggling. 

The sound makes Draco's heart seize up and his stomach is having one hell of a time somersaulting and flipping around. Draco quickly grabs the black pepper turkey sandwich and takes a bite before he can say something stupid like "I want to kiss you on your mouth". He doesn't think he can wait long enough until Harry takes him out on a date. He really hopes the black haired boy actually does...soon. The Slytherin might come from a high class family, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to kiss a pretty boy before the first date. 

Harry either doesn't notice or doesn't say anything because he grabs a ham and cheese sandwich and takes an abnormally large bite. Draco wrinkles his nose at Harry's terrible table manners but doesn't say anything. 

The two finish their meals in amicable silence. 

Harry sneaks a treacle tart in. Draco rolls his eyes fondly. 

The duo thank the elves (well Harry does, Draco just looks at them and sniffs) for the food before walking out of the kitchens together. Harry looks to Draco and goes to ask the blonde a question but he beats him to it. 

"Harry. Have you...told any of your friends about us? That you and I...we're soulmates?" 

Harry looks to see the blonde blushing furiously, not making eye contact and instead keeping his focus on the floor beneath them. 

"I told them that we're friends now. I was going to tell them about...us" Harry feels a smile on his face before he can stop it "..but I got interrupted before I could" 

"That happened to me as well. Bulstrode came storming in yelling about her cat", Draco explained. 

"I think...I think they should find out for themselves. We should act like we're acting right now and if they put two and two together then good on them", Harry said grinning. 

Draco chuckles under his breath and thinks that, _yeah..that would be a lot easier than telling them straight forward._ Draco isn't so good with confrontations. The blonde smiles softly at Harry then nods his head in agreement. 

"Erm..actually Hermione might already know", Harry says sheepishly and looks to see Draco's reaction. The blonde simply nods, "Of course she would. As much as I don't want to admit, she's quite the brilliant witch". Harry laughs at the look of absolute pain on Draco's face from having to admit that. His laughter fades and the Gryffindor is quiet for a moment before speaking. 

"Right. Umm, I better go...I've got Transfiguration with Hufflepuff today..", Harry trails off. 

"Yes! Of course. I should go too...there's class and all that", Draco replies intelligently. 

Harry can't hold back the fond grin that's spreading across his face,"Yeah..and all that". The blonde flushes lightly in response. 

The Gryffindor gives the blonde a small, sad smile and goes to walk away before he stops. Confused, the Slytherin opens his mouth to ask what's wrong before he sees a flash of green irises then feels warm, soft lips against his cheek and is promptly shut up. 

Entire face aflame, Harry pulls away and says softly, "You said I couldn't kiss you until I've taken you out on a proper date first so this'll do for now". Then he walks away leaving the normally sharp tongued boy standing in front of the kitchens' door, mouth slightly agape and entire body flushed—the tips of his ears a cherry red. 

He never sees Harry's soft smile as the raven walks away. 

The blonde touches the spot on his cheek where Harry's lips were not even ten seconds ago. His smile is so gentle and so fond that it makes the house elf peeking through the door watching the scene coo softly, and shut the door quietly. 

Draco heads off back toward the dormitories, blissful expression adorning his face. 

\---- 

When both boys arrive at their classes they're both given knowing looks by their friends but no one says anything to either. 

\---- 

The next day is the day Ron finally figures it out. At least that's what he thinks.

It starts out normally enough: Harry wakes up early for Quidditch practice and throws a pillow at Ron to wake him up, earning him the middle finger and a mumbled curse. Then both get dressed in their practice uniforms, pack their extra clothes, and head out to the Quidditch pitch with sleep ruffled hair and tired, soft eyes. Although, many will argue that Harry's hair really always looks like he just rolled out of bed. 

Ron is captain and Harry thinks he should have been the first one on the pitch but as the two arrive Ginny, Demelza, Jimmy and a few others were already there warming up. 

Yawning, Harry waves tiredly to the others as he gets closer. He starts stretching his sides because they tend to get really tight and cramp up during matches. As he finishes those he goes to do his arms when he thinks he sees a flash of blonde from across the pitch causing his heart rate to pick up slightly. Blinking several times to make sure he wasn't just imagining it, the raven squints and focuses really hard toward the distance. However, it was the wrong shade of blonde as Luna Lovegood comes bouncing in and going to sit and watch practice as she regularly does. She's very supportive of Gryffindor despite being in Ravenclaw. Harry deflates, deeply disappointed. 

"Harry mate, ya alright there?" 

Quickly turning his head in the direction of Ron's voice, Harry smiles tightly and nods. Shrugging, the redhead goes back to talking with Jimmy. 

_Who else were you expecting?_ Harry thinks. 

Practice is tough as usual. They go through several of the regular drills that Ron has them go through, warms up basically. Then they proceed with the rest of practice. 

\---- 

Harry is flying quickly left and right, catching the golf balls being thrown at him one after another by Jimmy when Ginny bellows that practice is over. A chorus of tired cheers echo throughout the pitch, Harry included. 

Harry quickly showers in the locker rooms, gets dressed, and heads back toward the castle. He's halfway there when he feels a hand slap his back. 

"Harry!" 

The raven turns to see Ron grinning down at him and Harry has to smile back. 

"What's up Ron", Harry slaps him back for good measure. 

"I'm starving mate! I couldn't stop thinking about bacon the entire practice" Ron laughs but knowing him he was probably being serious. 

Harry snorts and shakes his head,"Mate, all you think about is food but I'm gonna have to agree with you today. I hope they have some treacle tarts" 

"It's breakfast, they're not gonna have them. Blimey Harry! That's all you ever think about!" Ron bellows. 

"You never know and that's....half true", Harry replies. 

By now they've reached the castle. Walking side by side, the duo head in and toward the Great Hall where Ron will get his bacon and Harry his treacle tarts (hopefully). They're right in front of the doors, Ron still talking excitedly about his bacon and Harry nodding in amusement when it goes quiet. 

Standing opposite of them is Draco Malfoy. He's staring at Harry with bright, resplendent eyes and Harry wants to hold him. He wants to know how Draco's body feels against his, wants to run his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, wants to see if it feels as soft as it looks. Harry sends Draco a shy smile, his cheeks flushed with happiness. 

"Malfoy", Ron's tight voice brings both Harry and Draco back to the present. 

Then Draco is back to being 'Malfoy' again. He lifts his head up and sends Ron his signature sneer, "Weasley". Harry holds in a laugh at how obviously uncomfortable Draco looks. 

"Hi Draco", Harry's voice wavers a bit as he's still trying not to laugh. 

Ron's eyes widen comically and he looks at Harry as if he'd grown three heads. 

"Hello Harry", now Draco's the one trying not to crack a smile. 

The red head snaps his head toward Draco, eyes practically bugging out of his head. Harry thinks he'll get whiplash if this continues any longer. Ron looks back from Harry to Draco. The cogs turning in his brain practically visible to everyone. 

"How has your morning been?", Harry asks politely but his face looks strained from holding back laughter. 

Ron looks like he's been hexed with a Slug Vomiting Charm, his face sickly green in color. 

Draco snickered at the red head's reaction and replied lightly,"It's been lovely thank you". 

Harry couldn't hold it after that. Ron let out a noise that sounded like a contradictory mixture of a wounded puppy and an angry old man. Harry doubled over in laughter and Draco looks at him with raised eyebrows, despite the amused smile he wore. 

"HARRY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?", the redhead bellows to his best friend who is now teary eyed from laughter. 

Draco was afraid of how Harry would act in front of his friends but this..this is wonderful. He has never seen the green eyed boy laugh so hard before nor has he ever gotten to be on the side to laugh with him. The blonde lets out a small snort (he'll deny it if you asked) and walks over to the still laughing Harry. 

The black haired boy feels Draco's presence and his laughter dies down into tiny giggles. He holds his stomach and winces from the slight soreness his laughing fit caused. He raises up from his hunched over position and smiles at Draco. The blonde returns it and leans down a bit to whisper into Harry's ear. 

Ron's jaw unhinged and he was quiet throughout the entire exchange. 

When Draco pulled away, Harry's face was flushed pink to the tips of his ears and he stared longingly after the blonde who left toward the Great Hall. 

"What. The. Bloody hell was that all about?" 

Ron's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he turned toward him still slightly pink. Smiling, Harry just shrugged and started walking toward the Great Hall. He was still really hungry and him laughing didn't help. 

"Harry mate, what did he say to you? Did he threaten you? I know a good hex and I can make it to whe-" 

"No Ron he didn't threaten me. Quite the opposite actually", Harry interrupted Ron before his best mate got too carried away. Ron sent Harry a perplexed look. 

"Well, anyway he's still a git. Thinking he's all high and mighty trying to be nice and saying how lovely his day was. Merlin! The look on his face when he talked to you! Smiling all smug and.." 

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his best mate's very wrong interpretation on the events that happened moments go. He stopped listening and thought back on what Draco whispered in his ear, still remembering the warmth of his breath and the soft way he spoke to Harry. The black haired boy felt a delightful shiver run down his spine. 

_"You look positively adorable when you laugh. I wonder what other sounds you can make"_

Harry can't believe Draco said that to him, but he's not really complaining.


	3. red cheeks and ripped parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's been thinking about his and Harry's date, then along comes Harry to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is beyond late but i was busy with college and procrastinating on writing this.

Draco cannot believe he'd said that. 

It was a spur of the moment sort of thing, an impulse made him voice his thoughts to Harry. By the looks of Harry's face however it seems like the Gryffindor didn't mind his compliment. 

That was three months ago. 

Now, the only person who actually knows of Harry and Draco's relationship-- 

The blonde halted his thoughts. Where they even in a relationship? They haven't even gone out on a proper date yet. Draco supposed he ought to actually ask Harry out on one before complaining. He guesses he could ask the one person who actually knows about Draco and Harry, that person being-- 

"Oh Malfoy, for once I'm glad to see you!" 

The Slytherin snapped his head in the direction he heard the voice come from. He was seated in a secluded corner in the library, well _once_ secluded. He was trying to study for his potions exam next week but a bushy haired Gryffindor apparently had other ideas. Sighing, he looked to see Hermione Granger unsurprisingly in the library. 

"I resent that statement",Draco replied monotone before turning his attention back to his potions book. 

Ignoring Draco, Hermione sat down across from the Slytherin, "So I've been thinking.." 

"Shocking", the blonde interjected sarcastically. 

"...I think it's time you told everyone about you and Harry", Hermione continued. 

The blonde nearly ripped the page he was turning out of his book. "Pardon?", he hissed.

The witch rolled her eyes and leaned closer to as not to let any passerby's hear, "You heard me. Harry is nearly going crazy with anxiety over this affair--"

"Do not make it sound so...so dirty!" 

"--and I think I am going hex someone if I hear Ron complain about you being nice to Harry and how 'he's planning something Hermione! The little ferret is totally faking nice with Harry' _one_ more time", Hermione finished slightly pink at her terrible impersonation of her boyfriend. 

"One, I despise Weasley for calling me that horrendous name again. Two, Harry said everyone should just find out on their own and that he and I just act the way we want around each other", Draco finished willing his cheeks to cool down. 

Hermione tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean the way you want? Can't you two just like...hold hands one day in the Great Hall? Kiss? Something?".

The squeak Draco let out did not go unnoticed by the bushy haired girl, and she raised thick eyebrows at him. "Have you two not even...?", she began. 

"No! Now leave me alone you bloody nosy Gryffindor!", Draco whispered yelled, his voice shrill with embarrassment. 

Said Gryffindor bit back an amused smile but a small laugh escaped her as she chose her next words carefully. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of Malfoy. Just because you two are soulmates does not mean you have to rush the intimacy of your relationship. I found out 2nd year that Ron was my soulmate but we didn't kiss until 4th year". 

The blonde let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Draco felt somewhat relieved to hear that he and Harry were not taking it too slow. It's not as if he doesn't want to kiss Harry. Merlin, he _does_. It's just, he's never kissed anyone and his status also prevents him from such pleasures until they've gone out on a proper date. 'Proper etiquette' his mother once told him. He fiddled with the page he was still holding onto. 

Hermione saw Draco was lost in his own thoughts and gathered her armful of books to leave him to it. She passed by a familiar head of unruly black hair and smiled quietly to herself. 

The blonde was so caught up in his worries that when hands placed themselves on his shoulders and he jerked so hard in his chair that he finally did tear out the page he was holding.The Slytherin let out a yelp while the culprit behind him laughed heartily. 

"Merlin Draco, it's only me!", Harry laughed and came to sit across from the blonde. 

Draco narrowed his eyes accusingly at the boy in front of him. He frowned at the torn page from a moment before grabbing his wand and muttering a mending spell. The once torn page was now back in its rightful place as if nothing happened. He picked his book up and pretended to read, willing the flush in his cheeks to go away. 

Harry smiled cheekily and stroked his index finger on the spine of Draco's book. The blonde hadn't registered what Harry was doing and so the raven haired boy continued his stroking.

"Hey Draco...", Harry stage whispered, still stroking his index finger along the spine of the book. 

Aforementioned boy huffed and ignored Harry, continuing to "read". 

The Gryffindor boy snorted and ran his finger up the spine of the book and curled it on the top of the blonde's book. Draco looked at Harry's finger in a bored manner then looked up at the boy sat across from him. The corners of the blonde's lips quirked up which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Sighing, the blonde relented and layed his book down and nodded his head towards Harry as a sign to continue. Grinning, the raven haired boy sat up a little and leaned forward. 

"Will you go on a date with me?", he whispered to Draco with shining eyes and flushed cheeks. 

Draco felt his throat tighten up and his face bloomed with heat. He opened his mouth to respond but found that he couldn't. A part of him was thinking that this was soon but he knew that was ridiculous since it's been nearly 3 months since Harry and Draco's soulmate discovery. 

\---- 

It was quiet in the secluded corner, Harry waiting anxiously for Draco's answer and feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He reached across the table and grabbed one of Draco's hands and laced their fingers together, squeezing Draco's soft, pale hand. 

The blonde felt himself relax at the feeling of Harry's hand in his. Harry saw Draco's silver eyes brighten and soften simultaneously and it nearly knocked the breath out of him. Draco was looking at Harry with a small, gentle smile and his porcelain skin was flushed pink with happiness. Harry had never seen anyone look as beautiful as Draco Malfoy than in that moment. 

"Yes..", Draco nearly whispered. 

Harry grinned and leapt back and up out of his seat, startling the Slytherin. He walked quickly to the other side of the small table and hauled Draco to his feet and into a bone crushing hug. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around Draco's shoulders with his face nuzzling the blonde's neck, he inhaled deeply and sighed out a soft, "Brilliant". He couldn't see Draco's matching smile as the blonde wrapped his arms just as tightly around Harry's waist, burying his face into the mess of black curls, smelling the green apple scent that he associates with Harry now. 

They pulled apart after some time, not wanting to, but feeling sated enough to. They heard footsteps about two book shelves away but didn't move away, each having both their arms wrapped around the other's waist. Draco was the one to speak first, pulling himself together and smirking at his soon-to-be-date. 

"Sooo Harold, when will this date be?", Draco spoke using his signature drawl that Harry found cute instead of annoying this time. 

Playfully glaring, Harry shoved his knee into Draco's, "Draco, my name's not even short for Harold. I've told you this!" Then the raven remembered Draco's question and flushed slightly. He looked away from Draco for a moment before gathering that Gryffindor courage and turning back to face him and only stuttering a little, "I uhm..thought m-maybe this Sunday? We could have more privacy that way and like...I don't know, Sunday just seemed like a good day? If that's not good for you we could change it or something..". Harry began to slowly lose that courage and trailed off at the end, his neck tinged pink. 

Draco considered Sunday and found he needn't consider any day because he would go on a date with Harry every day of the week if he could, which he can if he wanted, but back to the topic at hand. The blonde smiled, he found he's been doing that a lot lately when Harry is involved, and told the boy in his arms that "Sunday would be perfect...Harry". 

Said boy snapped his attention to Draco and grinned ear to ear, his eyes ablaze with an excited emerald fire. Harry wanted _desperately_ right in that moment to kiss Draco Malfoy. He wanted to kiss him and kiss him until they were both completely red in the face. He glanced quickly at Draco's lips. 

Big mistake. 

Draco's lips were pink and looked soft, so fucking soft and kissable, and now they were moving. Was Draco talking to him? Harry couldn't hear him, couldn't hear him over the overwhelming feelings boiling under his skin. The raven licked his lips by instinct and felt the blonde stiffen in his arms. Draco gasped when he saw Harry looking at his lips, then the boy just had to go and lick his own lips when he did so. Draco tensed when he realized he wanted, no, _needed_ to kiss Harry. First date be damned, he's fancied Harry for Merlin knows how long and he wants to kiss him right. now. 

The heart's in each other's chests were hammering in their rib cages, rattling the bones in their ribs, making both shake with nerves and excitement. Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes, his face flushing at the look the blonde gave him. Harry reached a hand up and cupped Draco's cheek, the blonde's eyes fluttering closed and Harry slowly leaned forward while tugging Draco's face down just a bit. It felt like hours had past before they were close enough to feel the other's hot breath across their lips. Draco was trembling in Harry's arms and the hand that cupped Draco's cheek was shaking. 

Harry put his other hand on Draco's chest, right above his heart and whispered so quietly that it was the close proximity that allowed the blonde to hear, "Draco". The blonde felt like his heart was trying to punch through his chest and wondered if Harry could feel it, and raised a trembling hand and placed it upon Harry chest, right above his heart, and whispered back just a softly, "Harry". 

They both leaned in to close the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy i'm back! sorry it's so short i'm busy with college but i had the sudden inspiration to write this chapter! if you liked it you can yell at me on tumblr @shadywarehouselouis . please tell me what you think! kudos are what helps me live.


	4. truth or trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did ron finally figure it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short update but i'm back

_They both leaned in to close the distance between them._

Harry could feel the blonde's breath on his lips and a warm feeling had him flush to the tips of his ears. Just as he felt the slightest touch of Draco's lips on his- 

"HARRY?" 

The two boys jumped apart from each other, the loud voice coming from behind them, startling the two. 

Harry and Draco jerk their heads toward the noise and saw Ron Weasley standing near the bookshelves behind them, his mouth ajar and his face ghostly pale making the freckles all over his face even more prominent. Draco stiffened slightly at the sight of Harry's friend but wasn't too concerned. He still prepared to defend himself lest the redhead come attacking him. Looking at the redhead now, Draco notices that he looks on the verge of either passing out or punching someone. Draco hopes it's the former. He looks over to his...Harry, and sees the Gryffindor fish-mouthing for words he obviously cannot find. 

Finally after what felt like hours of tense silence, Harry speaks. 

"Erm, Ron hello. You-this is-I didn't know you came to the library?", Harry stutters out. 

Aforementioned boy closes his open mouth and swallows visibly before turning his gaze sharply toward the blonde standing a little too close to his best friend. He narrows his eyes and rounds on Draco, "Who the _bloody hell_ do you think you are!? Did you slip Harry a love potion? What was it? Amortentia? Hex him with a spell or something? I don't know what you're playing at but it's not funny to mess with people like this! You may not know this but Harry already has someone, that someone being his soulmate and I don't like how you're trying to mess with that", the redhead finishes, now face to face with the blonde having moved closer while yelling at him. 

Ron looks then looks to Harry with confusion and worry in his shockingly blue eyes. He looks back at Draco only to become furious once again. The blonde is clearly trying not to laugh, he's holding a fist to cover the smile threatening to spread. "Oi! Are you mad!? I don't see what's so fucking funny about this?", Ron spits at Draco and raises a hand ready to strike. 

At this Harry jumps into action and pulls Ron away from Draco before something serious happens. "Whoa Ron! Calm down!", Harry yells trying to pacify his best friend. At Harry's cries, the redhead jerks out of his hold and turns to him, disbelief written across his face, "Calm down!? HARRY! He bloody slipped you something! You were about to snog that ferret! You're not thinking clearly!" 

Harry's eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks go pink. He shakes his head furiously while walking to stand beside Draco, who is watching the entire scene with shining eyes and a smirk. "Ron, just listen to me. I am thinking clearly and Draco did not slip me a love potion and he didn't hex me either", Harry explains calmly and slowly. Ron lets out a humorless snort and rolls his eyes. The raven haired boy sighs loudly and turns to Draco, gesturing him to come closer. The blonde does then Harry stands up slightly on his tiptoes to whisper into Draco's ear. Ron sees the way Draco's eyes widen for a fraction of a second and it only confuses the redhead more. 

"Ron", Harry begins, shuffling slightly with nerves,"I'm gonna show you something and I don't want you to go all batty on me okay?" Ron frowns even more but he nods, trusting his best friend. Harry nods back and takes a deep breath, stealing a look from Draco, then begins to unbutton his dress shirt. The redhead flinches in surprise but doesn't move, only when he sees movement beside Harry is when he begins to regret agreeing. Draco is unbuttoning his shirt as well, only the top three though, just as Harry is. Ron turns red for several reasons, one mostly being slight embarrassment as this is in public, and opens his mouth to yell at the two before he chokes on air. 

The redhead sees Harry Potter, his shirt unbuttoned enough to show his dragon tattoo, a vibrant emerald green, resting on his chest right above his heart. Then he sees Draco Malfoy, his shirt unbuttoned like Harry's, with his porcelain chest decorated with bright red and orange flames resting above his heart. What made the redhead go into complete shock was the green flame that twined it's way into the flames on Draco's chest. It was the same shade of green as Harry's eyes. 

Harry looked at his best friend anxiously gauging his reaction. Ron felt eyes on him and slowly lifted his eyes from the two boys chests. Ron took a rather large breath while closing his eyes, and exhaled as he looked into his best friends eyes. "Harry, mate...I didn't-I had no idea. I don't even know what the bloody hell to say? I can't say I'm happy that it's this-erm... _him_ ", at this Harry tensed in disappointment and in slight anger but Ron continued," but I am happy that you found your soul...s-soulmate. Even if it is a bloody ferret". Draco snarled in response but didn't do much else. Harry chuckled at Draco's reaction and felt his eyes mist over at his best friend accepting his partner and himself. 

"Ron, I'm-I uhm..I'm happy. I'm so happy and so bloody relieved that you don't hate me. I just d-don't really know what else to say but thank you?", Harry chuckled at his lame and awkward response. The redhead grinned and looked over to Draco who was watching the two with mirth dancing in his silver eyes. Ron frowned a little at when he looked at Draco but stiffly nodded at him as a way of saying _I guess you're alright_. Draco understood and gave Weasley one stiff nod in return. Then he grinned, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. He cocked his head over to Harry and spoke to him in his signature drawl. "Oh Harold?, he began, watching as Harry rolled his eyes fondly before humming in acknowledgement, "I just want to let you know I cannot wait for our date and to be sure to dress sharp". Harry inhaled sharply and felt his face go warm. Draco just smirked before strutting past Weasley with his head held high and his features seeming sharper and smugger than ever. 

The blonde left the two boys in the library speechless. One from embarrassment and giddiness. The other from pure shock. 

Ron whipped around to his best friend with an incredulous look. 

"YOU'RE ALREADY GOING ON A DATE!? ALONE? I DO NOT APPROVE!" 

Harry sighed loudly and looked in the direction the blonde walked off to, thinking about his date and trying his best to block out Ron's continuous protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years....

**Author's Note:**

> ron is a bit slow, someone help him.


End file.
